The field of the invention relates generally to automated systems and, more particularly, to a component engagement apparatus that may be used in automated systems.
Automated systems use electromechanical machines, such as robots, to transfer components from a first location to a second location within an assembly line. For example, robots may be used to transfer automobile front floor panels from a cart to a stamping cart in such a manner that the front floor panels are sealed when they are positioned within the stamping cart. Such robots may include a floor panel engagement apparatus that retains the floor panel therein such that the floor panel may be transferred to the desired location. The engagement apparatus may include at least one engagement member, such as a clamp, that retains the floor panel within the engagement apparatus when the floor panel is being transferred. At least some known engagement apparatuses may also include a plurality of alignment pins that are inserted within a corresponding opening formed on the floor panel to accurately align the floor panel relative to the engagement apparatus. Accurately aligning the floor panel relative to the engagement apparatus enables the floor panel to be transferred to the stamping cart with an accurate alignment.
However, in some instances, an alignment pin may not be properly received within the floor panel opening. For example, in some instances, the floor panel may be positioned such that the pin is unable to be fully inserted within the opening. As such, the pin may be positioned, for example, adjacent to the opening and may cause the floor panel to be misaligned relative to the engagement apparatus, and as such, the floor panel may not be properly aligned when it is subsequently positioned within the stamping cart. Accordingly, in such an instance, when the floor panel is not properly aligned within the stamping cart, the floor panel may not be sealed therein, and down times and rework may be required. More specifically, the down time associated with work drops within the assembly line may increase and the overall efficiency of the assembly line may be substantially reduced.